Connor Lacey: The Invasion Part 1/Transcript
This is a transcript of Connor Lacey: The Invasion Part 1 Kraang Prime: Kraang a message from Kraang's glorious ruler. Kraangdroid #1: Kraang Queen! Kraangdroids: Kraang, Kraang, Kraang, Kraang, Kraang! Kraang Queen: The invasion that is known as the invasion on Earth begins now! Kraangdroids: Kraang Kraang Kraang Kraang Kraang Kraang Kraang Kraang. Lord Dominator: Prepare the Technodrome. Donatello: Wow! Ash Ketchum: What is it Donatello? Donatello: The monitors have detected the Kraang plot from the Technodrome. Misty: What did they say? Kraangdroid #1: The final phase of the plan which is known as the Kraang Invasion shall commence in the unit of time that is 6 hours. The Technodrome shall arrive from Dimension X through the portal. Leonardo: I think he's saying in 6 hours something called the Technodrome is coming through that portal. Bishop (2012): That is correct Leonardo. This is the final phase of the Kraang invasion. Connor Lacey: Wait. But I thought April was the key to the Kraang plot and they don't have her. Brock: If that Technodrome comes through that portal, well, it sounds like the end of the world. Seto Kaiba: So what are we going to do? Connor Lacey: Gang? We've gotta find a way to shut that portal down. It's up to us. Gwen: Save the world and the 15 realms beyond Ireland? Queen: Connor Lacey is right. When you first encounter the Kraang we feared that you were not ready. But I have come to realize that you were not only ready to become heroes it was your destiny. And if the fate of your world and our world must rest in somebody's hands we are great full it is yours. Rook: Connor Lacey? A moment please? With the world at steak the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission. No matter what you have to sacrifice or who. Connor Lacey: Understand Utrom. (Ireland Rebel Alliance getting ready) Optimus Prime (G1): Rebels let's save the world. Connor Lacey: Okay gang. We're going to keep it simple. We go to Villain Island and use the Microfission Omni-Disintegrator which Twilight Sparkle calculates is powerful enough to destroy the portal with a single shot. Pinkie Pie: Then why didn't we use it last time? Twilight Sparkle: Because we don't want to waste it's energy. Fluttershy: You really have an answer for everything do you Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes I do. Ulrich: Good one Twi. Speaking of good one, are sure this plan is going to work Connor? Connor Lacey: It has to work. April O'Neil (2012): This must be the way to Villain Island. Casey Jones (2012): It's an ambush! Karai (2012): Whoa! Let's take them down! (Battle begins) April O'Neil (2012): Hey! Let me go! Bishop (2012): They have captured April O'Neil! (Meanwhile at Villain Island) Tai: Booyakasha! Wargreymon: Eat Wargreymon! I see you! (Connor Lacey and Pals laughing and cheering) Raphael: Nice work Donnie! Connor Lacey: All right guys. Let's do this. Kraangdroid #1: It is quiet. Precisely the correct amount of quiet. Korra: Hey Kraang! Kraangdroid #2: This is going to leave that which is known as a mark. Kraangdroid #1: Affirmative. (Connor Lacey hits Ultimatrix) Pikachu: Pikachu! Raphael: We gotta take out that portal. Hoopa: Hoopa forgot about him. Aelita: Jeremy do you think you can take down the portal's force field? Jeremy: I could probably hack into the Kraang system if you keep them distracted. Pikachu: We'll do that. Heroes attack! (Blasters firing) Twilight Sparkle: Connor it's Casey and Karai they reported that April has been captured by the Kraang. (Pikachu reverts back to Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: Villains you fools! Do you have any idea what you've done? Utrom Shredder: Yes. We took your friend away and now with the help of the Kraang we can put an end to you! Once and for all. Lord Dominator: Take a good look at the portal! It's bringing the Technodrome to our dimension any minute now. Connor Lacey: Not if we can stop it! (Hits Ultimatrix) Water Hazard: Water Hazard! Prepare to feel the water Kraang! Odd: When's that force field coming down? Jeremy: I'm working on it. Michaelangelo: I forgot he could do that. Jeremy: Guys I think I got it! Yes! Prince Olympius: You may have deactivated the force field but you won't deactivated the portal to Dimension X. (Water Hazard reverts back to Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: Oh really? (Technodrome humming) Raphael: Oh my giant floating shippey ship. Applejack: Connor! Do the zappy thing now! Connor Lacey: Right! Say good night Kraang! (Fires, noises and pops) Connor Lacey: The portal's gone. Azula: Don't celebrate yet fools! Connor Lacey: Wheeljack what would happen if I run through the power cell. Wheeljack (Prime): The whole place will explode with us in it! (Connor Lacey hits Ultimatrix) Jetray: Jetray! Go! Rarity: Connor darling you're not thinking what I think you're thinking. He's thinking it! (Boom) (Jetray reverts back to Connor Lacey) Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! Yeah! In your face gravity! Connor Lacey: Nice catch Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Anytime kiddo. Aviva: I can't believe it. We saved the world! Chris Kratt: Yeah! That wasn't so hard was it? (Technodrome humming) (All screams) Chris Kratt: Oh I gotta stop saying stuff like that. To be continued Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts